She's Gone
by DahliaxBell
Summary: TOTALLY AU! Rogue tries to cope with the loss of a best friend, and teammate; Remy tries to cope with the loss of a love; The X-Men try coping with the loss of their beloved Psylocke; what happens; when she returns? (Remember, AU, not a ROMY)
1. Default Chapter

AN- Okay, this again is A/U! It's a crossover with the X-Treme X-Men and X- Men Evo; however, it pertains to Elizabeth's death in the comics, but streamed into the Evo verse, and how it affects Rogue, and the others.and.her return to life; how I think it should go, since there's rumors (crosses fingers that they're true) that she'll return in the comics..but, anyway, Elizabeth was killed by a guy named Vargas, who's some superhuman moron, who hunts down mutants or something.and then Rogue had killed him; yet in this wacky universe of mine, it's Rogue and Logan paired..so, again.Romy fanatics who wanna kill me, BACK OFF AND LIGHTEN UP! Others who are like, Oh well, I just like Rogue or the X Men in general, welcome to my delusion! WOOHOO! Anyways. So yeah, this of course is an A/U may I remind you, kay? You'll get the other pairings as it moves on.Enjoy! 


	2. She's Gone

            _She was gone_. Her best friend was _gone_. Rogue huddled to herself on the rim of the fountain. They had all completed their mission; they killed Vargas. Well, she did at least; she did it for Elizabeth. All for her. Her memories began to swarm over the day of Elizabeth's death, when Elizabeth sacrificed herself, to save her, and Hank from the hands of Vargas…..

            *~*~*~*

            "Rogue!" Elizabeth screamed.

            Taking the impact of the punch from the powerful superhuman Vargas, she flew back into the wall, leaving an imprint of her body in the hard cement. She fell to the ground, limp and useless. She coughed the blood she could feel raising in her throat, as she turned onto all fours. "Rogue!" Elizabeth gasped, as she knelt at her side.

            "No, go away! I'm fine! Leave him to me!" Rogue warned.

            Hank had knelt at her side as well, as he placed two fingers to her neck, "Rogue, you're not in any shape to continue!" He gasped.

            Elizabeth's eyes scanned over her dear friend; she was surprised. Almost _deathly_ shocked. Someone has now proven to be a match for _Rogue_! Her friend was almost broken to pieces. Rogue spit out the blood building in her mouth. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed with rage, as she turned to look at Rogue's attacker. 

            He was a largely built man; evil, beady brown eyes, long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He grinned at his work. "Stay alert Beast; anyone who's a match for Rogue should not be taken lightly!" Elizabeth warned, as she stood to her feet.

            Hank looked up at her, "Betsy! No! Don't do it!" He warned.

            Hank shot up to his feet, and leapt forward, over Elizabeth, towards Vargas. Elizabeth swung around as she saw another man; a blonde long haired one, jump into the room towards Rogue, his sword in hand, ready to strike down at her. "Rogue!" Elizabeth screamed, as she ran towards the new attacker.

            Her fist ignited with her purple katana psychic blade. Rogue turned her head, looking at her attacker, as he held his sword up above her, "Betsy….no…." She gasped.

            Elizabeth jumped into the air, screaming her anger, as she threw a kick to the blonde's head. The man flew back, as he dropped his sword. He landed on his back, away from Rogue. Rogue turned her head, looking at Hank; her eyes filled with tears of pain, rage, and anger; pain from her blows, rage and the anguish from not being able to save her friends. Hank cried out, as Vargas threw his fist into the blue furred mutant's stomach, causing him to fly back, and smash through the wall. "Hank!" She cried.

            A scream broke her concentration, as she turned her head, watching Elizabeth shove her katana sword deep into the blonde attacker's chest. Elizabeth turned, and rushed to Hank, who sat against the wall, bloodied and beaten. She pressed her fingers to his neck, "My god, Hank, you're broken!" She gasped.

            "Betsy….don't….do….it…." He coughed.

            "Oh hush now." Elizabeth snapped. "Someone's got to stop him. He _won't_ get away with what he did to Rogue, _or_ you!" She hissed.

            Elizabeth stood up, her katana ready in her hand. "I guess that leaves it up to me then," She growled. 

            Vargas reached behind him, pulling out a sword. "I am Elizabeth Braddock. I am called _Psylocke_!" Elizabeth hissed, introducing herself. 

            Vargas hoisted his sword, pointing the blade towards her, ready for battle, "And, _I_ am called Vargas. Today, Psylocke, is your moment of truth…" Vargas sinfully grinned.

            Elizabeth's eyes narrowed with rage, as she screamed out, rushing towards him. 

            Rogue's eyes opened wider, as all she could do, was watch. The gasp, the pain, the _sight_. Her dearest friend; a sword shoved through her stomach, at the hands of Vargas. "No!" She screamed out, "Betsy!"

            *~*~*~*

            Rogue cried, as she buried her face deep into her arms. No one could possibly help her through the depression; the hurt, the anger; she had killed Vargas. But, the killing would not be able to bring Elizabeth back. She wanted desperately to hear the laughter, hear the jokes; she wanted to cry on Elizabeth's shoulders. She needed a hug from her; letting her know everything would be okay; but, no matter what, she would never get it back. _Ever_. 

            Sobs began to escape her throat. She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder, "Rogue?"

            She turned letting the tears stream down her face, looking up at Logan, who proceeded to sit next to her, "Logan. She's gone. I _still_ can't believe she's _gone_!" Rogue cried.

            Logan wrapped his arm around her, pulling her towards him, "I know, darlin'. I know." He sighed heavily, as she rested her head into his chest, sobbing.

            He stroked his hand on her hair, feeling her shake from the sobs that escaped her throat. "We're all tryin' to deal with the loss. Things haven't been the same for anybody around here since Betsy died. Brian couldn't take it; he ran off back to England; Remy's had a hard time dealin' with the fact that she won't come back; he's run off somewhere. You've had a hard time coming out of your shell; I know, darlin'; I know what pain you're goin' through." He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up for her to look at him, "But we move on. You and I _both_ know that Betts wouldn't want _any_ of us, especially you, actin' like this." He told her.

            Rogue blinked through her tears, as she stared up at her longtime love. He stroked his fingers down the side of her face, gently, trying to comfort her, "I'll be here for you, if you ever need anything." He smiled.

            Rogue nodded, and hugged onto him again, tightly, and desperately, sobbing the pain, of losing her best friend.


	3. I Can't Say Goodbye

AN- Quick note I forgot to mention; Rogue's got her comic verse powers; super human strength, flight, and invulnerability. She's also (in my world, remember, _I'm_ the author! Heheh), got control over her absorbing mutation…so yeah…on with the next tragic chappie…

I Cannot Say Goodbye 

            Stepping out of the vehicle, Remy closed the door, carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder. He tipped the British cab driver that had dropped him off in front of Braddock Manor; where Elizabeth had been laid to rest. "Merci, m'sieu." Remy solemnly told him, handing him the cash.

            "You're welcome sir. Good day."

            Remy grunted, watching the car drive away, down the dirt road. He sighed, as he turned to the black metal gates of Braddock Manor, "Not for me," He commented at the driver's statement.

            He pressed his hand to the buzzer, hoping Tabitha would answer. She had flown back to Britain and stayed with Brian, as comfort, now that Elizabeth had died. She would let him in, even if he came unexpectedly, which he had. "Yo!" He heard.

            His lips creased to a slight smile; Tabitha's greeting came through the speaker, "Tabby, petite. It's Remy. Can ya let me in?" He spoke through the speaker.

            "Sure can, hun." Tabitha cheerfully said.

            Immediately, the gates opened. Remy walked through, down the dirt road leading towards the large Scottish styled Estate. This was the second time he'd stepped foot onto Braddock Manor's grounds; the first, was the funeral. The dreaded day that had broken the X-Men to pieces. As he made his way towards the doorway, he noticed the door fly open, with Tabitha smiling at him in greeting. But, he couldn't smile back; his mind began swarming with memories of Elizabeth; first; her funeral…

            *~*~*~*

            Brian stood in front of the open casket; staring. He hadn't budged. He just stood; and stared. His twin's body lay inside; lifeless. He had hoped she would just open her eyes, jumping up at him, scaring the life out of him. But, nothing. The dark sunglasses did no justice in hiding his emotions. His face had been soaked with tears that flooded from his eyes. Her 'sister', Rogue, had placed a white rose on to her folded hands. He looked to his side, as Remy stood, staring as well. Brian could see his face had been soaked with tears. His sunglasses did him no justice as well. 

            Remy turned his head, glaring at Brian. Brian stared at him for a moment, and finally turning his face to look at his twin, "She loved you." Brian spoke lowly, his voice raspy from his crying.

            Remy looked at Elizabeth's body in the open brown casket. He felt a sob rise in his throat, causing the pain to rise again. He swallowed it harshly down his throat, to keep it from escaping his mouth. He wanted to be a man, to not show his emotions; but, he was almost too easily giving into the temptation of just breaking down, falling to the ground, and sobbing over the woman he had come to love. He opened his black trench coat that Elizabeth had bought him only a few months before, and pulled out two roses; a white and red. He then reached into the other pocket inside, pulling out a wrinkled card; _The Queen Of Hearts_. He gently placed it on top of the rose that Rogue had left behind; and placed the two roses onto her chest. 

            Brian let a sob escape his throat, as he pressed his hands onto the rim of the casket. He leaned down, shaking his head slowly, "Oh, if only I can trade. _Why'd_ this have to happen to _her_?!" Brian sobbed.

            "Oh, Brian, hun. Come here." Rogue sobbed, as she reached to him from behind.

            Brian stood his ground, not moving, as sobs began to pour from his throat, "I should have _been_ there! I shouldn't have let you guys go on that mission _alone_!" Brian sobbed.

            "Mon' ami', there was nothin' we could do." Remy told him.

            Brian finally broke, and turned, hugging onto Rogue, sobbing into her shoulder. Rogue hugged him back tightly; as he buried his face into her neck, "Let it out." Rogue cried.

            Remy shook his head, closing his eyes, trying to push the tears building up, as he turned back to Elizabeth. He leaned down, kissing her cold lips, "Until our time comes, adieu, cherie." He whispered.

            *~*~*~*

            "How is he?" Remy asked Tabitha, as she closed the door after him.

            Tabitha shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest, "Not good. And I thought _I_ was an alcoholic." She hinted with her last sentence.

            Remy shook his head, tsking at what she had just told him. "Where?"

            "At the crypt. He spends all day out there, and almost all night." Tabitha told him, as the butler took Remy's duffel bag off of him.

            Remy nodded with understanding, and walked towards the door, "I'll talk to him."

*~*~*~*~*

            Brian sat, staring at the large crypt in front of him. In it, had laid his father, James Sr., his mother, Elisabeth, and now, his twin; Elizabeth. So many times, he had been tempted to barge into the crypt, and locking himself in there, waiting to die. He wanted to join them desperately. He felt there was no other reason for him to live.

            Message, after message, he had received calls from Rogue and Logan back at the institute, worried about how he had been. But, he had been too melancholy to speak to anyone; even his fiancée, Tabitha, who had flown back with him to Britain, to give him support. He had pushed her away; wanting to go through his sorrows alone. Only a year before his twin's passing, they had lost their mother to cancer; now….this. He had prayed that this whole thing had been some cruel nightmare. That he would open his eyes, and see his twin laughing, and wanting to wrestle with him. Or to hear her stories, and her jokes.

            His blue eyes were blurry; intoxicated from the liquor he had drowned himself in, and the tears that he had cried constantly. His eyes moved down to look at the bottle of liquor in his hand; he felt the rage beginning to build; he clenched his eyes shut, and finally opened them, screaming out, throwing his bottle to the ground. He heard the shattering of the glass, as he let out a sob. He stood up, and stalked towards a large tree near the crypt itself, and kicked his foot through, leaving a hole, and cursing loudly as he did so.

            Remy watched Brian press his hands against the tree he had just kicked in; surprisingly, the tree survived his blow, as it still stood. "No matter what we do, she won't come back." He spoke up.

            Brian swung around in surprise of the voice. "What are _you_ doing here?" He growled.

            "Same reason you're here. I couldn't stay away from her." Remy answered, as he dug into his pocket, pulling out his pack of smokes.

            Shoving a cigarette in his mouth, he glanced at Brian, holding out the pack, offering him one. Brian shook his head, declining the offer, and watched the Cajun sit onto the stone bench in front of the crypt. "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" Brian asked.

            Remy exhaled the smoke of the newly lit cigarette, and he glanced at him, shaking his head, "No. Why should I? They're movin' on their own way, I'm movin' on mine. There ain't no reason for me to go back there. Ain't nothin' left." Remy told him.

            Brian shrugged, as he moved to sit next to his old friend, "Same for me." He sighed heavily. "Betsy was the only reason I went to the institute in the first place." He told him.

            Remy nodded in understanding, "Same here. When I was with the lackey's, the first time we met, she kicked my ass," Remy let out a laugh, as he reminisced, "I was a little distracted, if you get my drift. But, I don't know if she said anythin' to you, but I spied on her for a little bit. Then, when I came to the institute, she was the first to accept me fully," He then shrugged, exhaling the smoke, as he finished, "Probably because she was the only person on your team I didn't try killin' in battle."

            Brian grunted, "Yeah, she told me." He then looked back at the crypt.

            "Rogue been callin' ya?" Remy asked him.

            Brian nodded hesitantly, "Tabby's been taking the messages for me. I just haven't felt like talking to anyone." He solemnly answered.

            "Understandable. But, lockin' yourself up ain't gonna help you any. Why don't you, Tabby, and me go out on the town tonight?" Remy suggested.

            Brian turned his head, glaring at the Cajun. He finally shook his head, "No. I'm not feeling up to it, Remy."

            Remy shrugged, "Alright. But I ain't leavin' till you get up and out of this place. You gotta move around a bit." He told him.

            Brian shrugged, as well, "Suit yourself."


	4. Love and Life

Love and Life 

**__**

            Sighing heavily, Rogue stood outside the closed door of Elizabeth's room. She bowed her head, closing her eyes, as she placed her hand onto the doorknob. She turned the knob hesitantly, and slowly opened the door, looking inside. Her eyes opened wide with shock, her mouth dropped, letting out a gasp. The room was _not_ the way that Elizabeth had left it. Her bed had been cleaned; clean sheets sat folded against the un-cased pillows. Her pictures that hung on her mirror of her vanity area; _gone_. Rogue stepped inside the room, her eyes scanning the area.

            "Wha?" She breathed out, as she touched her fingers to the rim of the oak frame of the mirror.

            The pictures of her and Elizabeth; Elizabeth and Remy; her and the twins; the couples all together; _gone_. She rushed to Elizabeth's closet door, and found the hangers _blank_. The closet had been emptied of Elizabeth's boxes on the floor that hid in the back. "We sent them back home to Brian." She heard a low voice from the room doorway.

            Swinging around, her eyes narrowed with rage at the red headed mutant, Jean, standing at the doorway, with her head bowed. Rogue clenched her fists tightly, and threw them up to the sides of her head, "You _bitch_! You have _no_ right to touch her stuff! We wanted to keep it the way it is!" Rogue screamed.

            "Rogue, please! I wanted to keep her room the same way too! But Brian needed her things! Her home was in Britain!" Jean explained, her green eyes welling with tears.

            "No! Her home was _here_! She was an X-Man! _I_ knew her! She was happiest here!" Rogue yelled, as her voice became shaky.

            Rogue could feel the sobs beginning to rise again. Jean rushed into the room, as Rogue dropped to her knees. She attempted to wrap her arms around her gothic colleague; to comfort her. But Rogue only pushed her back, "Leave me alone! You know _nothing_ of what I'm goin' through!" Rogue screamed.

            "Yes, I do. Betsy was a good friend to me too, Rogue!" Jean sobbed.

            Rogue squirmed away from her, as she attempted to wrap her arms around her again. She finally gave up, and threw her head into Jean's shoulder, sobbing loudly. "I know, Rogue. It's so hard," Jean sobbed, "But, we have to think of the wonderful memories she's brought us," Jean began, "The laughter. Her jokes. How protected all of us girls felt around her."

            The tears were too much for Jean to handle. The sobs from Rogue were too much. She finally gave up as well, throwing herself against Rogue, as they hugged onto each other, sobbing. "I can't take it anymore! I don't know what I'm gonna do without her! That girl was _everything_ to me!" Rogue sobbed.

            "I know," Jean sobbed, "I know."

*~*~*~*

            "Where you goin', luv?" John asked curiously, watching Wanda head to her car.

            "To the institute. I've gotta see how Rogue's holdin' up." Wanda told him.

            John sighed, leaning against the doorway frame, watching his girlfriend get into her car, and speed out of the driveway. Pietro stood behind him, watching as well, "She goin' to the institute?" He asked.

            John nodded. "She hasn't been to keen either since Betsy died." He turned to look at Pietro, "She's been havin' dreams about Betsy comin' back. She wakes up crying to me, but I tell her, _Luv, she ain't comin back. No matter what you do, or what spell you cast, she can't come back,_" John told him.

            Pietro shook his head solemnly, "I kinda wish Betsy would come back though. I miss her." He sighed.

            John nodded, "Me too." He then closed the door, making his way to the stairs.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda sped in her car, down the road, towards the Xavier Institute. She flicked on the stereo, as her arms tensed. She had in a CD; the song, ironically, _Gone Away_, by Offspring. Tears welled in her eyes, as her fingers tightly clenched the steering wheel. She blinked harshly, to let the tears fall, so her sight could clear for the road. Her lip trembled, as she felt a sob wanting to escape her throat. She shook her head, pulling over to the side of the road, and shifting the car into park. She clenched her eyes shut, turning off the car, and stepping out. She looked out towards the ocean, pressing her fists to her forehead. A fond memory of Elizabeth swarmed through her mind, as she knelt down to the grass below…

            *~*~*~*~*

            "Where is she?" Elizabeth frantically snapped, stepping into the Brotherhood home.

            Pietro looked up, "In her room."

            Elizabeth dropped her keys onto the table at the side of the door, and rushed up the staircase towards Wanda's room. She knocked on the door frantically, "Wanda, I'm here. Let me in, luv." Elizabeth said through the door.

            The door opened, and Elizabeth frowned, seeing the blue eyes of Wanda red and bloodshot with tears. "Betsy!" She sobbed, as she threw herself onto her friend.

            Elizabeth hugged her tightly, rubbing her short black hair, "Shh. Hush now, luv. I know." She quietly said.

            "I can't believe my father _did_ that to me! He wiped my mind and altered it!" Wanda sobbed. She then looked up into her friend's eyes, "I had no one else to turn to! Please! Help me!" She sobbed, "I think I'm gonna lose it again!"

            Elizabeth tilted her head, glaring at Wanda, "Come. Let's sit and talk," She then grabbed onto her hand, forcing her out of the room, "Let's go grab some coffee, and go to lookout point. We can talk there. If you get upset, you can go ahead and destroy anything there without putting anyone in harm's way." She smiled warmly.

            Wanda nodded hesitantly, following her outside of her room.

            At Look out point; the mutants usually headed there for their "quiet time". Wanda and Elizabeth sat on the guard rails, their feet dangling over the side. "Now, talk to me." Elizabeth smiled.

            Wanda sighed, her breath shuddered trying to keep back her sobbing. "He altered everything. Agatha reopened my memories," She looked at Elizabeth, who glared at her intently, "It was an accident. But, suddenly, I started seeing all these images. Of me in a straight jacket; in a locked up dirty cell; _everything_! I can't believe he _did _that to me! And for _Pietro_ to go along with it?!" Wanda then broke down, placing her head into her hands.

            Elizabeth scooted closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. Wanda rested her head onto her shoulder, as Elizabeth rested her cheek onto Wanda's head. "Betsy, why? Why'd he do this to me?" She sobbed.

            Elizabeth sighed heavily, looking down at her, resting her chin onto Wanda's black hair, "I don't know, to tell you the truth, luv. But, with him altering your memories for happier ones, maybe it's his twisted way of trying desperately to make amends. From what Pietro had told me, you were set out to kill him. I wanted to desperately tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to. It's also my fault, luv. I should have said something to you." Elizabeth sadly confessed. "I'm so sorry."

            Wanda shook her head, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. I don't think I can forgive my father or Pietro. I don't think I ever want to speak to them again."

            Elizabeth sighed, hugging her tightly, "Wanda, you can't live on life like that. They're your family. I mean, you've been more than happy to talk with your father and Pietro lately; ever since that happened. Why stop now? We have to learn to forgive and forget." Wanda lifted her head up, looking up at Elizabeth as she continued, "_We've_ forgiven and forgotten about our issues with you and the brotherhood. Why can't you do the same for your blood?"

            Wanda looked out to the ocean, trying to think over the thought. She then hesitantly nodded, "I just need help. I need something to help me lock away the hate." Wanda sighed.

            Elizabeth slightly nudged her with a smirk, "_We'll_ be there for you. We always were." She smiled. "Rogue may not exactly be around, since she's off with Logan, but she'll also be there for you too."

            *~*~*~*~

            Opening her eyes, Wanda looked out to the ocean, clenching her fists. An angry scream built up in her chest, and finally was released from her mouth, as she threw her hands towards the ocean, her blue hex bolts being released to the water. Her scream was long and loud; her hex bolts causing the water to wildly wave up with the motions of her hands. She pulled her tense arms back towards her, and threw them out, causing the large wave to fly outwards. She relaxed, breathing harshly through her sobs. She turned, and walked towards her car, and slid into the drivers seat once more, slamming the door shut. She pounded her fist to the steering wheel, cursing as she did so. She finally rested her head into the steering wheel, letting sobs escape her throat, "Betsy. I need you." She sobbed.

Okay, once more, Tragic….but….the next chappie will be the build up of Betsy's return and how she'll return. So yeah….another chappie bein posted later before fanfic goes DOWN! GAH!


	5. The Return of a Heart

The Return of a Heart 

            Sighing, Remy lied on his back, his arm bent up under his head on the pillow. He twirled the wrinkled card in his hand, holding it up in front of his face, as his eyes gazed in wonder of it; it was the card he left in Elizabeth's casket. He got it in a box addressed to him on the doorstep of the Institute a few days after her funeral. He had been suspicious that someone had violated her casket. It was pretty obvious; considering the card had been locked away tightly with her. He wanted to show it to Brian; to investigate; but he knew exactly what Brian would do. Accuse _him_. His red eyes moved up to look up at the ceiling, as another memory played through his head…

            *~*~*~*

            "What brings you here, Gambit? Aren't you with those X-Men?" Vargas asked, leading the way through the large room.

            Remy didn't struggle against his two restraints; the largely built men that held onto his arms, nearly dragging him, following Vargas. "They don't even like me; don't trust me. I haven't been around them for ages, mon ami." He lied.

            His intentions were hidden; he wanted revenge. Revenge against the one who murdered his love; his heart; Elizabeth. But, he knew Vargas was a little suspicious.

            They stopped in the middle of the room, as Vargas wrapped his fingers onto a large white sheet, covering something; a figure it seemed to be. "Well, since your ties with the X-Men have been severed for some time, as you claim, you shall be the first to witness the unveiling of my work. A message for the X-Men." Vargas' mouth sinfully widened with a grin.

            Remy tried to hold back his rage; to make it unknown. He wanted to keep with the role, to make the assassination easier. But, as Vargas pulled off the sheet, his breath caught into his chest, as he let it out in a silent gasp. _Betsy_, his mind said her name, as if it flowed from his mouth. "She was known as Psylocke. She fought well," Vargas tilted his head, at Remy's gaze to the statue, "You knew her?" He asked.

            Remy was released of the guards' hold, as he took a step forward to the statue. She was posed; standing, feet together, her arms extended; crossed over each other; while one hand gripped onto the familiar weapon of her choice; her katana. "She was an excellent fighter." He heard Vargas add.

            Remy grunted, his eyes fixated on the eyes of the statue; white; so empty, yet, so alive. It brought chills down his spine. He felt a source of energy emerging from the statue. He slowly, and hesitantly raised his gloved fingers to her lips, gently stroking them, "She was a better kisser. She loved to dance." He mumbled.

            Vargas let out a laugh at Remy's comments, "It seems you knew her well."

            Remy's eyes moved to look at Vargas, his brow narrowing with rage, as he was suddenly reminded of his motive. Before he could move, the doors to the room burst open, "Vargas! We're under attack!" The guard shouted.

            Remy turned, as he heard the loud crashing of thunder, and bolts of violent lighting bursting through the door. _Stormy_, he thought with a grin.

            Vargas grabbed onto his sword from the holder on his back, as he rushed out the door. Remy followed quickly, anxious to get his hands on Vargas, and finish a good fight.

            Remy recognized the dead guard at the door; seeing the three holes puncturing through his chest. Logan was somewhere nearby. He turned to the door, seeing Rogue fly into the doorway, and settling onto her feet. "Chere!" He bowed.

            "Remy! What're you doing here?" She gasped.

            "Same reason you're here, petite!" He told her, taking out his deck of cards.

            "Help Logan and Storm outside! Leave Vargas to me!" She growled.

            He grabbed onto her arm, "No! Look what he did to you last time! It's better if _I_ take him down!" Remy stopped her.

            Rogue snatched her arm out of his grip, the tears of rage building within her green eyes. "Get a _clue_ Gumbo! I'm _pissed_! With the way I'm feelin' right now, no one will _dare_ mess with me!" She hissed.

            With that finished, Remy watched Rogue fly towards the room that Vargas had hid into. Logan rushed into the foyer, and looked around, "Where is she?" He demanded of Remy.

            "She flew into that room. But there's others in there besides just Vargas!" Remy told him.

            Logan rushed into the room after Rogue, with Remy following. Remy threw a series of charged cards towards the guards that rushed after Rogue. They blew, causing the guards to fly away, into the walls. Logan glared at Rogue, as Remy stood at his side. They watched with horror, as Vargas stood in front of her. Her body was morphing; shapeshifting. Her short hair grew to her waist, turning to a dyed purple. Her body shifted to resemble _Elizabeth_. The crimson red mark appeared over her left eye. "You killed Psylocke in body, Vargas. But not in spirit! And we're both here to _kick your ass_!" She screamed out, as she punched him with all of her superhuman strength.

            Screaming, Vargas flew back through the wall, leaving remnants behind him. Rogue furiously flew after him. He stood to his feet warily, and attempted to lunge at her with his sword. She dodged it, and grabbed onto his fist. She threw a kick into his groin, causing him to bend down, hovering from the blow. She twisted his arm around, smiling with satisfaction as she heard the crack of his arm breaking. She threw him onto his stomach on the ground, causing him to drop the sword. 

            Logan and Remy were so overtaken with shock at the sight of Rogue actually morphing into Elizabeth, that they stood, watching in horror. "What the _hell_ just happened?" Logan gasped.

            They watched Rogue pick Vargas up by his arm, screaming out her rage, as she threw him into a wide stone column, nearly taking the whole place down. "I have _no_ clue, mon ami." Remy answered.

            Suddenly, as if it happened in one swift movement, Vargas was on his back, against the rubble of the column, looking up at Rogue, as she planted her foot to his chest, holding the sword above her at him. "Do it Rogue." He grinned. "Or, are you too yellow?" He remarked.

            "Look at me. Remember the names, Vargas. Remember _exactly_ who killed ya! Rogue and Psylocke!" She screamed. With that, she shoved the large blade deep into his throat.

            *~*~*~*~

            Turning to his side, staring out the large balcony window of Elizabeth's old room, Remy shook his thoughts of the memory. What _if_ she still lived on? How did the card come back to him? They had left the building almost the second after Rogue had finished the killing of Vargas; he kept the fact that Elizabeth's statue stood in the room a secret from everyone. He suddenly wondered the fate of the statue. Surely the police had confiscated it after they arrived to the scene. He looked up at the door as he heard a knock. "Come in." Remy called out.

            The large brown wooden door opened, as Brian peeked into the room. "Hungry?" Brian asked. "Dinner's being served downstairs." 

            Remy sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the full sized bed, shaking his head. "Come in, Brian. We have to talk 'bout somethin'." Remy's voice was so laced with urgency, it made Brian curious.

            Brian walked into the room, and grabbed the chair at the desk, placing it in front of Remy. He sat, waiting for what Remy had to say. "I came here to tell ya somethin'. I got this in the mail a few days after Betts' funeral." Remy pulled out the card, exposing it to Brian.

            Brian stared at the card, taking it from Remy's hand. "Is this?"

            Remy nodded, "The one I left her."

            Brian looked up at him, "But, how? If it was locked away in her casket—" Brian stopped, his eyes widening with shock, "Did you?!"

            Remy immediately shook his head, holding his hands up defensively, "No! I would never! But, that's not the only thing, mon ami! We have to check the crypt. If this got back to me, then there's probably some answers to some questions in my head about what I saw when Rogue killed Vargas." 

            Brian crossed his largely built arms across his chest, sitting back in the chair, "What'd you see?" He asked.

*~*~*~*

             Wanda folded her hands over the coffee mug, as her and Rogue sat on the porch table in the atrium of the Institute. "I've had dreams about her, Rogue. A couple of days after she died, she came to me in a dream." Wanda nervously spoke.

            Rogue gulped the coffee in her mouth, looking at her friend, "What happened?"

            Explaining, Wanda's mind looked back into the dream….

            *~*~*~*

            "Wanda. Wake, luv." Her voice flowed over her, with such warmth.

            Wanda opened her eyes, and let out a gasp of shock, as Elizabeth's eyes locked onto hers, smiling. "Betsy? You're alive?" Wanda breathed.

            "Sit up, luv." Elizabeth told her, as she helped Wanda sit upright.

            Wanda pulled herself up, and looked around her. Everything was white; nothing else. Just, pure white. It brought a sudden peace and calming over her. "Am I?" Wanda couldn't finish her sentence.

            "No, you're not dead, luv. Although, me? Quite." Elizabeth smiled.

            "Where am I?" Wanda asked, as she and Elizabeth stood to their feet.

            "You're just dreaming, Wanda. But, I am definitely here." Elizabeth explained.

            "But, why me?" Wanda asked.

            Elizabeth grabbed onto Wanda's hand gently, "Because, luv. You'd be the only one who'd know that this is real. Rogue would think of it as only a dream, and nothing more. That my soul never really visited her. Remy and Brian would think of it as a cruel nightmare." Elizabeth spoke her last sentence with a coy smile.

            Wanda's eyes filled with tears that she had thought she cried out over her dear friend's passing. "Oh Wanda," Elizabeth lifted her hand to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks, "I know that you've felt lost without me there for you. But, I will always be there for you. Don't let the rage overcome you again. We've worked so hard, Wanda. Don't give up now." Elizabeth gently told her. 

            Wanda threw herself into her friend's arms, hugging her tightly, "I won't let you go." She sobbed. 

            Elizabeth let Wanda's head rest into her shoulder, as the gothic mutant sobbed. Elizabeth lifted her hand, rubbing her black hair, "I know, luv. But, we move on."

            Elizabeth wanted to cry; but, she couldn't. She tried so hard to, to let Wanda know that she wasn't alone in the tears; but she couldn't. "Please, don't leave me alone. You've pulled me through anything, Betts." Wanda sobbed.

            Elizabeth pulled away, looking at Wanda, "Wanda, you're not alone. I'll _always_ be with you. Rogue will need you also, just as you would need her. You can support each other through this pain. And so will I. Just remember; souls live on forever, Wanda."

            Elizabeth turned, looking at the small beam of light heading towards her. "I must go, luv. I'll always be here." She reluctantly let Wanda go.

            Wanda tried to run after her, but remained still. She only watched, as Elizabeth walked towards the beam of light. She let out a sob, as Elizabeth turned to her, "Oh, and tell Rogue, Brian, and Remy one last thing…" Elizabeth called out to her.

            Wanda gasped as she saw hands reach through, grabbing onto Elizabeth, "Betsy! Behind you!" Wanda screamed out.

            Wanda clenched her fists, attempting to use her powers to stop the two hands, but couldn't. She screamed out, as she saw Elizabeth grabbed, and pulled through a mysterious yellow orb. "Betsy!" Wanda screamed out after her.

            *~*~*~*

            Rogue raised an eyebrow suspiciously at what Wanda just told her. "Hands? I really don't think I recall hearing, _walk to the hands_! I always thought it was _walk to the light_!" Rogue told her.

            "Yeah, me too. So, I called Agatha about it, which what she told me, is even weirder." Wanda shuddered, and looked up at Rogue, "She said that the dream was definitely real. But, the hands can very well symbolize that her soul was snatched before she could possibly have crossed over." Wanda leaned forward, as Rogue gasped, "Rogue, Betsy's soul could very well be living in something or _someone_ else!" 

            Rogue shook her head, refusing to believe the possibility, "Wanda, Betsy _died_. We buried her in England. I want her back as much as you—"

            "Rogue! Believe in the impossible! I mean, what if someone resurrected her? We've heard of mutants who can do that!" Wanda snapped, trying to snap Rogue out of reality.

            Rogue's eyes moved up to look at her. Wanda's eyes seemed sincere; seemed so hopeful. "Let's fly out to Britain, and at least talk to Brian about it. Maybe he saw something, or may know at least _something_ about all this! I mean, if Agatha believes that this could happen, why not? Wasn't Betsy and Brian's Aunt Roma a sorceress that can resurrect and heal?" Wanda pleaded.

            Rogue nodded, "Yeah. But she wouldn't do something like that. She would let Betsy rest." Rogue stopped to think. Brian would very well beg his aunt to bring her back. But, would Roma go so far as to do it? "Alright, let's fly out to Britain. Let me go get Logan." Rogue stood up, and walked into the Institute, followed by Wanda.

*~*~*~*

            The statue stood; it was left in the building that Vargas had resided in, and died in. The room was empty and abandoned. Suddenly, cracking could be heard from the statue. The hand that was free of the katana sword, began to crack. The pieces fell to the floor, leaving a mobile hand stretching its fingers free of the stone. If any live person were to be in the room, the slight groans could be heard from the statue, as it continued to crack, with pieces falling to the ground, leaving a live person underneath. Suddenly, the remaining stone pieces flew off, with a burst of telekinetic energy from the body. 

            Kneeling down, gasping and coughing for air, the long purple hair flowed over the shoulders, as the body tried to gain composure. Gripping onto the sword's handle, slowly, the face looked up. The crimson red mark over the left eye glowed furiously, as the pupils searched around her. "I'm…._alive_?" 


	6. Searching For Answers

Searching For Answers 

            Hank McCoy looked up, smiling, as his newly made female companion walked through the Infirmary door, with a tray topped with a bowl of soup, and a cup of coffee in her hands. He was still recovering from the massive injuries he had suffered from Vargas; unfortunately, he had suffered blows that had been more harsh on him, than on Rogue. She had healed quickly, surprisingly.

            Hanna Mishka, a mutant nurse from the hospital that Hank occasionally worked for, had been summoned by Professor Xavier to help tend to Hank. She had the power to mildly heal, by the touch of her hands. Smiling, she sat in the chair next to the bed that Hank lied in. "Here you go, Hank." She smiled warmly.

            "Thank you, Hanna. Whatever would I do without your help?" He smiled, as he sat up, with Hanna pushing the mobile tray towards him.

            "You doing okay? You've been awfully quiet these past few days, Hank." She asked with concern, as she sat back in her chair.

            Hank shrugged, "As well as to be expected. I was just reminiscing about Elizabeth." He looked down, frowning. Tears began to well in his large blue eyes, and he fought to push them back, "Being alone most of the time causes me to think." He gulped.

            Hanna warmly placed her hand onto his large blue furred forearm. "I understand, Hank." Hanna nervously looked up at him, "Tell me something about Elizabeth. No one really speaks of her around here anymore."

            Hank smiled, putting the spoon back into his bowl. He took off his glasses, and looked up, taking in a heavy sigh, "She held a soft spot in my heart. I called her Lady Elizabeth. She was born of noble blood; both of British and another universe." He pressed his thumbs to his eyes, pushing the tears away, and looked at his companion, "Since the hatred of mutants began to surface violently, we had to constantly battle our way through. I always _had her back_, as Bobby liked to put it."

            Hanna listened carefully, as Hank told her of a few memories that he held fondly in his heart of Elizabeth….

            *~*~*~*

             Elizabeth flew back, landing on her back, onto the ground. They had been busy battling against Magneto's mutant vigilantes, to avoid Magneto from heading into the nuclear division of the Pentagon.

            Elizabeth grasped onto her head, as the mutant known only as Diego, grinned down at her, "Now, you get a taste of _my_ power!" He snapped.

            Grunting, Elizabeth stood to her feet, and incoherently ran through the alleyways, hearing thoughts soaring through her mind uncontrollably, "All these thoughts! Smashing through my head!" She gasped.

            _Die mutie! There's one! Help me! _The thoughts rushed into her mind, burning and pounding her temples. 

            Not far from where she was heading, a group of anti mutant thugs had been watching, waiting for one of them to break free of the battle. Elizabeth ran, and finally tripped over a lift in the ground, "I can't push them out!" She screamed.

            "Get her!" The thugs yelled in unison, as they rushed towards her.

            "Beast! Help!" Elizabeth screamed out.

            Only one hit was thrown onto Elizabeth, as a club came in contact with her abdomen. Suddenly, Hank jumped through, growling, and kicking the thugs away from Elizabeth, "That will be quite enough of that, gentlemen!" Hank backhanded a thug attempting to smash a club onto Elizabeth's head. He grabbed onto Elizabeth, holding her protectively, and snarled at the thugs, "As much as I hate to let my inner rage come out, for you, I'll make an exception!" Hank growled.

            Elizabeth cried, as she held onto Hank, "Help me, Hank!" She gasped.

            "It's a beast! Run!" One thug screamed out, as they broke away.

            "That's _The Beast_! And lay another hand on her, you'll find out why!" Hank roared out.

            As soon as the thugs had run clear out of their sight, Hank lifted Elizabeth's chin up to look at him, "Are you alright, Betsy?" He asked.

            Elizabeth let out a sob; a sob of fear and anger, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging onto him tightly.

            *~*~*~*

            Hanna sat back, almost in awe of what Hank had just told her. "I was added onto the list of few people that have seen that woman cry." He smiled. "She trusted me enough."

            "How many people have seen her let her emotions run?" Hanna asked, as she took the tray off of the mobile tray as Hank finished his meal.

            Hank sighed, sitting back in thought, "Well, besides her family in Britain, there's Rogue, Remy, Logan, and now me. And another of her friends, Wanda had seen her cry a couple of times." He let out a laugh, "Elizabeth was not the type to show emotions. She saw it as a sign of weakness, however, she was always there to be a shoulder to cry on." He shook his head disdainfully, "I only wish she knew how much of an impact she's had on this team. She'd helped and saved our butts on a lot of missions we've been on." Hank looked at Hanna, who had listened closely, interested in what he had to say, "She was remarkable. All you needed to do, was point out the enemy, and she charged straight for it." He gulped the sob attempting to rise in his throat, "Unfortunately, that was the cause of her untimely death."

            Hanna placed her hand onto his, "Hank, I know that this is not what everyone wants to hear, but when our time comes, it comes. She saved your lives. Vargas wanted to kill only _one_ X-Man. She sacrificed herself, knowing what the costs could be."

            "Which is why she was always an X-Man." Hank smiled.

            Hanna lifted the tray, "I'll go put this in the dishwasher, and I'll come back with a game of Scrabble, alright?" She offered.

            Hank smiled up at her, "Alright." He agreed.

            She lightly tapped her finger to his nose, and smiled, before turning to walk out of the infirmary. Hank sat back, thinking of the moments he shared with Elizabeth, almost moments before she passed….

            *~*~*~*

            Rushing along with the flush of water through the pipelines, Hank held onto Elizabeth from behind, "Hang on!" She telepathically told him.

            Flying out of the release hole, they tumbled onto the ground, the water spreading out onto the ground. "Whew! What a ride! That was bloody magnificent!" Elizabeth gushed.

            Hank had landed on top of her, holding tightly. "Uh, Psylocke to Beast." She nervously said, "It's over."

            Hank lifted up, wiping the long dark blue hair out of his face, looking down at her, "Oh, right." He cleared his throat nervously, "Do you know that when you use your power, you glow?" He smiled.

            They stood to their feet, "And afterwards too, I'm told." She then smiled up at him, "But I bet you say that to all the X-Ladies!" She grinned coyly.

            Hank smiled down at her, "Whatever brings a smile!"

            With that, they hugged onto each other tightly.

            *~*~*~*

            Hank pressed his thumbs to his eyes, pushing back the tears. He wondered to himself; had he ever _loved_ Elizabeth? He had held a soft spot in his heart for her since she came to the institute. She was rather remarkable; graceful, elegant, yet fierce. But, another man had stolen her heart; and held onto it until the moment she died. He had regretted the fact that he had never said a word of the slightest attraction he had towards her; but he could never bring himself to do it; even when she had blossomed into an adult, he wanted to say something. But nothing was ever able to come out. He had only hoped; that now that she was in spirit, that she knew the true feelings he had for her.

*~*~*~*

            The door flew open of the crypt. Brian and Remy marched into the large stone room. "Where is it?" Remy asked.

            Brian looked carefully through the caskets that were lined. He walked to the last one of the three; "This obviously is it, if I can recall." He pulled it out carefully, and gently placed it onto the ground.

            "You sure it's right that we do this, mon ami?" Remy uneasily asked.

            Brian looked up, "Do we have any other choice?"

            Remy hesitantly nodded in agreement. They had to see if Elizabeth's body still lied in the casket. They needed proof. They needed answers. Brian pried open the top half of the casket, and stood back, glaring into the inside. Remy stood at his side, shaking his head, slowly. The only things in the casket were the three roses that were left with her. Her body had been missing. "Damn!" Brian growled.

            He stomped out of the room, and Remy knelt down, examining for any signs that there had been forced entry. He ran his fingers along the rim of the casket, and stopped, as he felt a puncture near the center. "Brian! Come here!" He called.

            Brian walked into the crypt, his breathing heaving with anger. He knelt next to Remy, and Remy scooted over, for him to take a look at what he found. "Look at this. Someone was in here." Remy told him.

            Brian bent down, and saw clearly, that the casket had been pried and broken open. He shot up to his feet, pacing the stone ground, "If only I had gotten my _hands_ on that bloody swine!" He hissed.

            "Calm yourself, m'seiu. Why don't we head out to Valencia and find that statue. I have a feeling that with the energy I felt from that thing, that her body is somewhere around there." Remy told him.

            Just then, they heard the propellers of a helicopter, landing into the large patch of grass near the large estate of Braddock Manor. Remy and Brian rushed out, and saw that it was the Velocity from the Institute. As soon as it landed, the hatch came down, and Wanda rushed out, "Brian!" She called.

            "Wanda?" Brian gasped. He rushed towards her, "What are you doing here?"

            She hugged him in greeting. The blades eased, and Tabitha rushed out of the manor. She rushed to Wanda, nearly pouncing on her, as she hugged her friend. "What are you guys doing here?" She smiled.

            Rogue and Logan stepped off of the Velocity. "Just what we need." Remy smiled.

            "Whatya mean?" Logan asked.

            Brian marched towards the Velocity, "Brian, wait, we have to talk to you!" Rogue said, attempting to stop him.

            "We have to go to Valencia! Betsy's body is missing!" Brian snapped, as he stepped up onto the latch.

            "What?!" Rogue, Logan, Wanda, and Tabitha squealed in unison.

            "I'll explain on our way there. If you don't load up, I'm taking the Velocity and going there myself!" Brian threatened.

            With hesitation, Logan followed the young man onto the helicopter. "Remy, we've been looking all over for you!" Rogue snapped, slapping his arm.

            Tabitha, Wanda, Rogue, and Remy walked onto the Velocity. "Been hangin' around here, cherie. Couldn't really stay away." He sighed.

            Settling into their seats, the blades started up again, lifting the helicopter into the sky, and flying towards Valencia Spain.

*~*~*~*

            Charles made his way into the infirmary, and saw Hank and Hanna laughing together, while playing a game of Scrabble. "I've gotten some word from Rogue and Logan." He interrupted them.

            Hank and Hanna both looked up at him. Charles solemnly sighed, "Elizabeth's body had been stolen from her casket—"

            Hank nearly dropped his scrabble game pieces in shock, as he gasped harshly, "What? Who would do such a thing?"

            "They've flown off to Valencia for some answers. Apparently, the day that Vargas had been killed by Rogue, Remy had seen a statue of Elizabeth that Vargas had unveiled to him. They believe that the statue would hold some answers." Charles explained.

AN- Okay, this chappie is dedicated to MISH! Of course, as you can tell, I've created a lil O/C for our dear Hank, who deserves some lovin'. Hanna Mishka! A nurse that holds the power to mildly heal with her hands, and had worked at the hospital that Hank occasionally worked at…now, keep in mind, that the FOH had already surfaced, so mutants do face very violent persecution….(growls) damn humans…hehehe Thanks for your reviews! And, I mean no harm to Romy shippers…it's just that I received some not so nice reviews for making a couple of fics non romy…(sniffles) mean people….(cries)


	7. She's Alive?

**_She's Alive?_**

            The Velocity landed onto the flat roof of the large abandoned building in Valencia, where Vargas had once resided as his own headquarters. The blades eased, and the hatch opened, with Brian flying out, towards the roof door. "Brian wait!" Rogue called after him, as she flew towards him.

            Logan, Wanda, Remy and Tabitha nervously followed. Brian pulled open the locked door with ease, and threw it aside. He flew into the stairway, the others quickly following him. "Split up! We'll find out things a lot easier!" Logan informed them.

            Remy turned to him, "No. I know where the statue was left. Follow me!" He protested.

            Logan glared at him, "No, Cajun! What if the statue was moved or confiscated? We have to split up!" 

            Remy attempted to protest again, but decided it useless. They each split up individually. 

*~*~*~*

            Remy looked into the room, where he knew the statue once stood; where he had come face to face with it. His eyes searched around the room, and saw the stand that held the statue; but broken shards of concrete lied around it. He gasped, as he rushed to it, his hope beginning to drain. "Find anything?" He heard Brian from the doorway.

            Remy knelt in front of the concrete stand, and picked up a piece of the debris. Brian knelt next to him, examining the debris as well. "This was the statue", Remy lowly said.

            Brian picked up a piece off of the ground, "But, look," He held the piece in front of Remy's eyes, "These pieces aren't blocked. They look to be a shell. See how thin they are?" He turned the piece inside out, and then easily cracked it within his fingers.

            He was right. Remy stood up, looking around, "She's got to be around here somewhere." 

            Brian stood up as well, sighing heavily. His eyes searched the floor around them, noticing the pieces of the statue spread about the room. "They look as if they've been _blown_ off!" He told Remy.

            Remy grunted in agreement at Brian's analysis. He saw a door leading to a hallway on one side of the room, and on the other, a door leading to another room. "You take that door, mon ami," Remy pointed to the door leading to the dark room, "And I'll take this one." Remy pointed himself to the door leading to the hallway.

            "Right."

*~*~*~*

            Rogue, Wanda and Tabitha decided to team, splitting apart from the men. They walked down a long narrow hallway, carrying and pointing flashlights in front of them, lighting the way. "So, you think she could be alive?" Tabitha spoke up, breaking the long silence.

            "Possibly." Wanda answered.

            Rogue shook, and shivered at the thought. "I don't know, you guys. I'd rather not get my hopes up in case I'm disappointed." She told them.

            "Understandable." Tabitha said.

            They stopped suddenly, as they heard a slight sound in front of them at the turn of the hallway. They glared the flashlights towards that area, while Tabitha balled up her free fist, ready to throw her charged kinetic bombs. Wanda's free fist illuminated with her blue hex bolts, ready to fire. As soon as the quickest glimpse of the figure appeared at the end, they screamed, ready to charge, but stopped as they heard the familiar voice, "Relax, cheries! It's me!" Remy covered himself with his arms.

            "Dammit Remy! Don't scare us like that!" Rogue hissed at him.

            Wanda and Tabitha eased, dissolving their self-made weapons in their hands. "Find anything?" Wanda asked.

            "No. But we did find the pieces of her statue blown to pieces in the room where it was left." Remy walked towards them, taking the flashlight from Rogue, attempting to take charge of the search, "But the pieces are so thin. They look like it was a shell instead of a statue. So, she's gotta be around here somewhere."

            Rogue snatched the flashlight out of Remy's hand, offended at his chauvinist thinking, "_I_ can hold my own, Remy!" She growled at him.

            "Knock it off you two! Let's get searchin', okay?" Wanda snapped, as she walked past them.

*~*~*~*

            Logan stood at the doorway of a dark room, cursing himself he didn't bring a flashlight. He sniffed the air repeatedly. Growling, his eyes widened in sudden disbelief. He sniffed again. His ears picked up a slight noise of breathing. "It can't be," He mumbled.

            He turned his head, seeing Brian walk towards him, pointing a flashlight. "Logan, did you find anything yet?"

            Logan immediately rushed to him, and grabbed the flashlight, and ran back to the room doorway. He pointed it into the room, searching around. Finally, in the corner, he saw it. "Oh my god." He breathed out.

            "Betsy!" Brian gasped, pushing Logan aside, and rushing to the corner where the light pointed.

            Brian rushed to Elizabeth's body, lying in a fetal position, back turned to him. He knelt beside her, and turned her to face him. Her eyes were closed, her body limp and nude. He immediately took his jacket off, "Oh god, oh god," He repeated in disbelief.

            He wrapped her into his jacket, covering what he could, and placed his fingers to her neck. Logan backed up into the wall of the doorway, dropping the flashlight. Tears welled in Brian's eyes, as he hugged onto Elizabeth, beginning to sob, "She's alive!" 

            "Logan! Where are you?" Rogue's voice came over Logan's com link.

            Logan pressed the com link in his ear, "We're in the west wing. Get over here… _fast_!" He demanded, still not moving.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue looked at the others with her, and they rushed down the hallway. They saw a doorway, leading to a room that had the only light of what looked to be a spinning flashlight on the floor. They could hear sobbing from inside the room. They rushed to the room, gasping as they looked inside. Brian was knelt in the corner, his back turned to them, rocking back and forth, sobbing, and holding onto Elizabeth's body. Rogue's fingers loosened and went limp, dropping the flashlight onto the ground. Wanda and Remy rushed to Brian, "What happened?" Wanda gasped.

            "She's alive!" Brian cried, as his face burrowed into Elizabeth's neck.

            Behind them, Rogue fainted at the news, falling into Logan's arms. Wanda knelt on the other side of Elizabeth, taking off her red trench coat, covering the rest of her nude body. "Let's get her on the Velocity, and let's get her outta here!" Wanda told them.

            Remy stared down at Brian, holding onto Elizabeth. She looked lifeless in Brian's arms. Her head flung back, her arms lying loose to the ground. Brian looked up, combing the hair from his twins face, "Don't worry, luv. We're here." He cried.

            Wanda lifted up Elizabeth's eyelids, "She's unconscious. Come on, we have to move fast!" Wanda panicked.

            Brian stood, scooping Elizabeth into his arms, and walked out of the room. Logan followed, carrying Rogue. Wanda stood in front of Remy, who continued to stare at where Brian had once knelt. She placed her hand onto his arm gently, "Remy, come on." 

            Tabitha stood behind him, placing her hand to his back softly, "Come on, hun." She placed her arm around his shoulder, urging him to turn around, "It's alright."

            The agony his empathy had picked up from Elizabeth was almost too much for him to handle. He hadn't prepared himself for it. He was almost motionless; almost shocked.  The link between him and Elizabeth had opened wide in his mind; screams of her agony soared through his mind. "Remy…" Wanda's voice echoed in his ears, bringing him back to reality.

            Remy's eyes moved up to look at her. "Come on. Let's go." She gently urged him.

*~*~*~*

            Remy sat against the padded bench in the cargo area, staring at Elizabeth's body that lied onto the flatbed in front of him. Brian sat next to him, staring at her as well. Wanda slowly waved a small broken pouch of ammonia under Rogue's nostrils, as she lied on the other flatbed. Rogue's nostrils lifted in disgust, as she shook her head, waking up from her blackout. She sat up, "Wha? Whoa!" She yelped.

            Wanda pressed her hands to Rogue's shoulders, calming her. "Calm down." Wanda gently told her.

            Rogue gulped, looking up at her, her eyes widened and alert. "Betsy…"

            Wanda turned her head, looking at the flatbed behind her. Rogue's eyes followed, and she gasped, as she saw Elizabeth's body lying onto the flatbed, covered in the blankets provided by the closet. The blankets were tucked securely under her, keeping her warm. Rogue slowly got off of the flatbed, and walked to Elizabeth. She placed her hand onto her forehead, gently rubbing it. Her eyes watered, as she finally let out a sob, resting her face down into Elizabeth's chest. Brian reached over, grabbing onto Rogue's arm in comfort. "She's alive, Rogue. She's just unconscious at the moment." Brian gently told her.

            "But….it's impossible." Rogue sobbed.

            Rogue looked up, blinking through her tears, staring into Brian's eyes. "No. It's not impossible. I thought it was a cruel joke. But, it's her." Brian reassured her.

            "We're taking her to the institute to see if Hank can help her. Her body was somewhat warm when we found her." Wanda told her.

            Tabitha walked into the cargo area, rubbing up and down on her arms. She made her way to Brian, and sat onto his lap. Brian wrapped his arms around his fiancée, nestling his face into her chest. She hugged him tightly, "This is incredible." Brian whispered to her.

            Tabitha kissed the top of his head, "I know, hun."

            Wanda looked up at Remy, and sat next to him. She noticed his eyes locked onto Elizabeth, and he had not moved, or said a word since Elizabeth was found. "Remy? Are you alright?"

            Remy blinked, and shook his head. "The agony." He grumbled.

            Brian looked up, all of them turning their attention on him. Remy leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his knees, while burying his face into his hands. "She's in so much agony and _pain_!" He told them.

            "Whatya mean?" Rogue asked.

            Remy rubbed his face upward in his hands, as he looked up at Elizabeth, "I could hear her screaming in my head," He looked at Brian hesitantly continuing, "She and I had a link between us," He began nervously, "It's never stopped. That's why I felt all that energy from her statue. That's what caused me to believe she could be alive. But the reality hit me; and all the pain that was sent to me through our link…" Remy shook his head, hiding his face into his hands again, as he couldn't go on.

            Wanda looked up at Rogue nervously. Rogue then looked at Brian, "You think Hank could help Betsy?" Rogue asked him.

            Brian shrugged, "I hope so."

AN- Ahhh..okay, finally. Updated…..but yeah; what was the agony about? And why was Elizabeth's body unconscious when they found her, when she was purely conscious when she broke free from the statue? Hmmm? What's this that Remy is feeling from her? We'll have to wait and see, won't we?  Thanks ya'all for sticking by this story!! (hands everyone lollipops and sodas to enjoy) WOOHOO! 


End file.
